The Price of Fame
by Love those Marauders
Summary: Lily Evans is a brilliant singer; and she’s starred in her fair share of movies too. It is known world wide that she is one of the most popular and famous women at this time. What happens, though when she stars in a movie with her hated ex-boyfriend?LJ;AU


**Disclaimer: **I don't anything OTHER than the plot.

**Author's Note: **So; after so kindly disappearing on all of you, I deleted all my stories, even the one that I had put up only a few weeks before. Well; I suppose you could say I wanted a fresh start, a clean slate, whatever. You could also say my stories sucked. I prefer to go with the second one, no matter how brutal it sounds.

I know I can write better than I had been; so now I'm going to try again, doing a main mutli-chapter and a side on, and, of course, a handful of one-shots along the way. My goal is to get one chapter up at least every week; but no promises, 'kay? I've read some really inspiring fanfictions on here, and I've decided I'm going to try harder.

By the way, some of these chapters are going to be when they're shooting the movie. I may end up doing a slight sequel (not exactly, though, because you wouldn't have to read this to get it) that is what the movie is about exactly. If I do, then you get a few sneak peeks in this story.

Now, a quick once over on what this is about…

**Name of Story: **The Price of Fame

**Era: **Marauder's

**Rated: **M

**Synopsis: **Lily Evans is a brilliant singer; and she's starred in her fair share of movies too. It is known world wide that she is one of the most popular and famous women at this time. It is also known world wide that she hates James Potter's guts. So when she finds out she's doing a movie with her ex-boyfriend… The claws come out. [LJ; AU]

**Main Ship: **Lily/James; though there are other ones.

**Point of View: **Lily's

**Time: **It's a present-set, and an AU

**&&**

**The Price of Fame**

_Chapter One_

**&&**

"_The heart looks like a puzzle,  
But is played like a game."_

**&&**

I solemnly swear I will never drink with Addison Janette P., also known as Addi, again. NEVER. I also swear that Mary Kate M. will forever and always be my superhero. I love you Mary. Seriously; I have no idea what I'd do without you, Mary.

I was making my promise while I sat in front of the white porcelain toilet that was filled with a colorful explosion otherwise known as barf. Mary's pale hands were still tangled in my dark red hair, holding it back so that I wouldn't get the essence of my stomach all over my hair. I took a deep, shaky breath, fairly certain it was over. About to speak up, I opened my mouth when at that precise moment a large amount of alcohol bolted up my esophagus and into the almost-filled toilet. Wheezing, I shakily clutched the edge of the toilet bowl while Mary leaned over to press down on the silver handle. I watched in a kind of sick fascination while the confetti-looking substance swirled angrily down.

I also solemnly swear that I will never, ever, EVER drink alcohol again.

Are you happy now, Fate? Or are you still drinking that damned Devil's concoction? Perhaps smoking an illegal substance? Please do tell me, for it will determine my already-damned life.

When I agreed to let Addi buy a few drinks for the three of us (meaning Mary, Addi, and I) I'd never thought this would happen. You see, one does not typically picture herself spending a Saturday afternoon sitting in front of a white toilet in sweats, a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles tank top, and whale flip-flops. Unless they're psychotic, like, hmm, let me think about this – oh, yes, **Addi.**

"Are you done yet?" Mary finally spoke up in her sweet tone, matching her looks. Her hair was the type that was super curly, but strangely pretty. Also, weird enough, it wasn't too frizzy, and her ringlets were perfect. Mary's skin was very pale against her red-brown hair, and her blue eyes always held sympathy and compassion.

Honestly, how the _hell _does she do it?

"Ugh," I groaned in response, rather irritable as I had been completely hammered last night, and my head was throbbing, begging for me to go back to sleep.

Oh, I wish. I wish. If only I could stop throwing up!

Moving a bit to see if Fate had thrown down the pot she was obviously smoking, I found out that she hadn't. Bitch. Throwing up into the basin, I clung onto the sides for my life, fearing that I was going to puke out my internal organs. Finally done, my stomach gave an angry heave, but could not seem to bring itself to vomit even more.

Thank God for that.

Mary stood there while I leaned against the bowl, and we waited a good twenty minutes until, finally, I was positive that I was done.

"'M getting up," I grumbled, stumbling clumsily to my feet. Now, you must understand that even though I look graceful, as I am five feet, thin and endowed with rather nice curves, I seem as though I could be a brilliant ballerina.

Nope. Actually, I was a skateboarder before fame entered my life. Never get the time to skate anymore, but there you have it.

Anyways, I'm the exact opposite of graceful. Honestly, I make bears – great, lumbering, awkward _bears _– look graceful. I swear, I'll be damned if I am not the most klutzy person I've ever met. One of these days I will meet my death by singing to the crowds and then falling of the stage.

Forgot to mention that, did I?

See, I'm a singer, and a rather good one at that. Of course I don't mean to brag, but when you're the first and foremost popular female superstar in England, it's hard not to let it go to your head. I also have starred in my fair share of movies, and they tend to sell pretty well.

See, that's why Addi went and bought an excessive amount of beer and wine. Because I'm shooting a new movie, and one of my best friends, Remus Lupin, is directing it. Let me tell you now, Remus is probably the best director in all of England. I swear, that man has the brains, and ideas seem to flow out of him faster than water flows down Niagara Falls. Hmm. I know a girl named Niagara. Maybe I should bring her to the U.S. so she can visit that place – then I could push her down, and Niagara Falls really would happen!

Or I could also just rub it in her face that I scored 'Hottest Teen' in Teen Weekly, and she got fifth. As you can tell, I'm not a huge fan of June. That must have confused the lot of you.

See, her name is June Niagara Summers. And, seriously, everyone has to say her entire name. I'm sorry, but I find that a bit extreme – the only time I hear 'Lillian Marie Evans' is when my Mum is extremely angry with me. Example – when I don't visit her enough and I tell her to get over it, I'm a superstar and have a life. Oh, you should see how she takes that.

So, as I tripped, fell, and generally just acted like a huge klutz, I finally made my way into my large kitchen. About to fall on the floor in there, I desperately grabbed the counter, wailing out in protest when I heard a snicker. Whipping my head around, I saw a very pretty young girl.

Her hair was medium brown, though unnaturally messy, and she had beautiful hazel eyes, much to my surprise – normally around the house she wears her glasses, saving her contacts for when she's going out. Her skin was tan, and she had full, light pink lips. Her cheekbones were high, and she was unmistakably gorgeous. Though Addi is younger than me, she's taller, around five foot five.

Yes, this girl is Addi. Remember her? You know, the one I promised never to drink with again.

"Fuck, I've got a big ass headache thanks to you, I've just thrown up all my internal organs, and you're _smirking like hell just froze over,_" I growled angrily, and Addi's eyes brightened. For some odd reason, my twenty-one year old friend does not get hangovers. She's a right bitch, that one.

"If hell froze over I would be grinning, not smirking, because then I could ice-skate while some hot guy felt me up; and that would be no punishment, trust me," she said, her smirk growing.

Angry, I flicked her off, and she laughed, a light, tinkling sound. She doesn't understand what it's like to be twenty-three and mature, the twit.

Or maybe it's because she's a model. I've always heard models are stuck up and prissy little bitches. While Addi is not quite that bad, she definitely does not do justice to my thoughts on models.

Yet, somehow, she's one of my best friends.

How the hell? No idea.

"My brother called," Addi said casually, and I shot her a glare – she knew I was one of those sane people who absolutely despised her brother. "He said he got the feeling that I was going to get hammered, but, unfortunately for him, he called a bit late, hmm? Anyways, unlike you" - here she shot my a disapproving look – "I don't get slammed the next day, so I managed to convince him I was fine. He also asked about you," she said, her smile growing evil.

"You better have told him to mind his own bloody business," I said, glaring at my pretty friend, and she shrugged, tossing back her hair.

"Eh; I said you were fine but that you'd probably kick him where it hurts if he got near you, so I advised him to stay away," she said, and I smiled, releasing my hold on the counter.

Unfortunately for me, I happened to have just caught myself, but had been so involved in talking with Addi that I forgot to actually right myself up. Needless to say, I fell on my ass.

"Ouch!" I wailed miserably while Addi doubled over in hysterics, Mary looking like she was unsure if she wanted to laugh or help me out. "Damn you," I hissed, pushing myself of the ground, furious. "Damn the lot of you," I continued to mutter under my breath while Addi attempted to stop her high-pitched laugh.

"Are you OK, Lils?" Mary finally seemed to decide that my safety was more important than her amusement, though I could hear that laughter in her voice.

"I'm fine, thank you very much," I said, giving her my best glare, and she, being the sweetheart that she is, winced in guilt.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Unlike her, though, I'm a bit of a bitch, and managed to shake of the very slight feeling of guilt that was attempting to worm its way inside of me. Managing to shake off the bitch that was roaring with pleasure inside me I mumbled a quick,

"Overreacted, not a big deal," shrugging, I yawned. "You may want to head home, by the way. Addi and I aren't going to be much fun, unless you enjoy watching two people bicker and sleep." Mary shrugged, pulling her car keys out of her purse that was slung upon her shoulder.

Giving Addi and me a quick kiss upon the cheek, she headed out, calling her good-bye. As soon as she was gone, Addi yawned, smiling sweetly at me.

"You know, you never told me exactly how you got your movie – and I'd appreciate it if you spilled." Without waiting for my reply, Addi slung her arm through mine, skipping while she dragged me into our living room. It came right off of the kitchen and was well furnished, and I watched in amusement as Addi slopped down on the dark brown (not to mention expensive) couch, propping up her feet.

"Well," I started, but Addi grabbed her head.

"Don't yell! My head is absolutely _pounding!_" she screeched. I, too, grabbed my head at her high-pitched words. I hadn't even noticed that before we'd all been speaking softly – I must have accidentally talked in a normal voice.

"Shit, Addi, shut the hell up," I whisper-spat, my head thudding angrily, roaring its agreement as the alcohol infused blood rushed through me. Addi nodded, curling out and whispered,

"Just tell the story."

"OK," I agreed. "I'll start the damn story.

"I just got to the office and was checking in with Stacy, you know, the secretary I hate because she has the _strangest _obsession with **him**, and then Marlene came down, yelling shit into her phone about how she didn't give a damn, she wanted me in it. She was seriously, like, foaming at the mouth. I nearly had to shake her to calm her down. She glanced up and noticed me and said quietly, 'Of course. We'll talk later, I have a client.' There was a pause, and then she was like 'Yes. Good-bye Janet,' she had snapped before adding, 'Shut up, you know why!'. Then she hung up, and told Stacy that I really didn't have to check in, we all know who I am. Of course, then I knew she was in a horrible mood – Marley _never _got mad about me checking in; she gets mad when I _don't._

"Anyways, we walked up to her office, and Marley started talking about that concert I'm doing soon, she was talking about having me sing that Bon Jovi song… erm, what is it again? God dammit, head, quit pounding so much. … Oh, yeah, it was You Give Love a Bad Name. She also gave me some song called So Close – weird enough, its country, but she ignored the weird look I gave her. And then she started talking about a movie she had said I'd be in. I was totally shocked – Marlene always gives me the choice. Never before has she made me do anything, but I could tell from the look in her eyes that if I didn't agree to do the movie, she'd kick my ass. So I said I wanted to hear the contract, and Marley retorted that she'd already read it and that I wasn't the agent so I better calm my famous-butt down. So I decided to back off, no matter how much I really didn't want to, and asked her who the director was. She told me it was Remus. Of course, this is a great thing – I haven't seen him in awhile, we keep meaning to do something together." I said, then added under my breath, "which reminds me, I meant to call him and ask him about lunch soon… damn…" Addi gave me a look, prodding me to continue, and I shrugged, obliging.

"Anyways, that's basically it. Then Marley told me she really didn't have anything else for me and I left, told you and Mary. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to sleep some more, 'kay?"

Addi nodded, mumbling, "I'm so wiped I could probably fall asleep right here…"

Getting up, I warned her, "Don't. This is a nice couch, I don't need you waking up and puking all over it, love." Addi made a face, then asked softly,

"When're you gonna tell Alice? Al will be furious if you don't tell her," she said quietly.

I shrugged, knowing this was true. Alice was always pushy, but very sweet. "I'll tell her as soon as she gets back from her week with Frank," I stated honestly. "And now I really am going to sleep."

"Sleep tight," Addi mumbled, curling into a ball on the couch.

**&&**

"Lily! Addi! I'm ba-a-ck!" sang a voice, and I groaned, turning over and burying my head into my pillow. What time was it anymore? Turning again, I opened one bleary eye and looked at the clock.

8:00 a.m.

Are you _serious?_

Does no one understand that unless I sleep until it's **at least **12:30 I will be very frustrated and snap at positively everyone? Or it that just so impossible? And really, the later the better. The best would be if I could just wake up when I did, no one and no alarm waking me.

"Lillian Marie Evans! Up, up!" came a cheery, happy voice.

"Shuddup," I mumbled to the annoying, peppy voice. Really, should I write down my rule?

"No, I will not. Get UP!" the voice still held cheer, but it had a tint of annoyance in it.

"I'll get up whenever I damn please," I slurred into my pillow.

"Lily! You slept all day yesterday, and now its 8:00! I came home late last night, but Mary said you and Addi had probably crashed because of a party you'd had Friday night. It's SUNDAY, you've already wasted too much time sleeping. So, UP!" Growling to myself, I shook my head frantically.

"Sleep'severythin'," I slurred into my pillow, the dreams eagerly waiting to embrace me again.

"What?" the voice was definitely no longer cheery – it was down right p.o'd. "I have no idea what you just said. Now GET UP!" Then I felt a rather hard pillow make contact head. Angrily I shot up, glaring at a woman around my age.

"Alice Prewett, I will – ALICE!" I screeched, realizing exactly who the girl was. Launching myself out of bed in a rather clumsy way, I flung my arms around my friend's neck. She was taller then me, though by only a little, and had pale blond hair and large brown eyes framed with thick lashes. "I missed you SO much," I yelped happily. Alice rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath,

"If I knew that telling you my name would wake you up, then I'd have done it awhile ago…" Then, louder, she said, "C'mon, I'll make you some coffee, you're about to fall asleep on me."

She was, of course, right. I was already feeling the wonderful sleep reaching out at me, trying to grab hold of me.

"A-A-Alice, it's too e-e-e-early," I yawned hugely, eyes fluttering as I did so.

"Calm down, dear." Alice soothed – ever the early riser. She led me to kitchen, where Addi sat on a chair, looking a bit disgruntled but otherwise up.

"Did she drag you off your bed too?" she asked grumpily. I shook my head, thankful – Alice could get … uh, "excited". Anyways, Addi would've gotten up in about an hour – she usually was up at around nine.

I surround myself with crazy people, I truly do. And, honest to God, I have no idea why.

Plopping down on my chair, I yawned hugely, blinking sleepily. "S-so, is there anything you actually wanted to mention?" I asked, curling my legs to my chest and resting my chin on my knees.

"Actually, I do have some good news," Alice said, smirking as she continued to work on making our coffee.

"Make sure you don't put sugar in mine," I said absently, grabbing a piece of chocolate that sat in the middle of our table and devouring it.

"I'll never get you," Alice mentioned, shooting me a strange look. "You hate anything in your coffee, but you can never get enough of chocolate."

I shrugged, not really paying attention. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," I muttered, letting my head droop closer to the table. "Can you make eggs?" I added hopefully, shutting my eyes.

"Make them yourself, you lazy SOB," Alice chided, and Addi snorted, finally speaking up.

"Al? Haven't you seen enough of Lils' cooking? She burns EVERYTHING. Or did you think it's a coincidence that we have pizza and take-out almost every night?"

Al paused, brushing a stray hair out of her eyes. "Huh. I really have been gone for awhile," she said after a moment, then turned to take out eggs.

"Yes!" I cheered, brightening. "I knew I bought those eggs for something!"

"Honestly." Alice muttered, and then asked, "Scrambled I'm guessing?"

I nodded, getting more comfortable in my chair. Realizing this wasn't working out too well for me, I informed Addi, "Adds, we've got to get some more comfortable chairs."

Addi shrugged, ignoring me.

"How did James stand cooking for you every morning?" Alice suddenly muttered, then stopped. I went rigid in my chair, my entire body having seemed to be conveniently stuffed with lead.

Addi seemed nervous, too, as her eyes flickered from Al to me and back. "Uh… Al, remember what we decided to refer to him as? Anything but his name?"

"I'm not hungry," I said quietly, causing Alice to send me a half-incredulous, half-apologetic look.

"Lils, you're always hungry! This can't just be because… c'mon, Lils, I'm really sorry," she pled desperately with me. I stared at the tiled floor of Addi and my kitchen, feeling suddenly shriveled and weak.

"If you could pick up some fast food or take out for when I get up, that would be great. But I'm really tired, I think I'll go back to sleep," I said softly, pulling myself out of my chair and leaving.

**&&**

**Author's Note: **So! I finally finished a sucky first chapter, but in my defense, it is ONLY an intro. Fairly basic. Also, I'd like to state (rather bluntly) that I would've continued, but I didn't want to drag it on and on and on, 'kay?

This story will contain a **ton** of rather dry humor, a lot of **Addi-ness, **and appearances of the tiny people in the books that you don't usually notice at first glance. It'll be pretty cool, but you're going to have to send about a million thanks to my beta.

Now, drop a review please. Reviews put me on fire, making me update faster.

-Bella

Sneek peak for your coming feature? Here it is:

"_I HATE her! She needs to remove that stick that's stuck up her ass."_

"_Yeah, yeah, you told me a million times. And to be frank? I'm sick of it."_

"_I can't help it, OK?"_


End file.
